


A Complication of Familiarity

by jutsuzuban, Timeskipped



Series: MasuKyu Magic AU [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shapeshifting, Witches, izumi doesn't appear but she's Important so she's tagged, masumi and his complicated izumi feelings, others characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/jutsuzuban, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeskipped/pseuds/Timeskipped
Summary: Masumi is Kumon's new familiar, and the other witches are busy.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Usui Masumi
Series: MasuKyu Magic AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157567
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Complication of Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be more fics in this AU by Mikey and me (Percy Timeskipped). Long story short there's a lot of ideas for what everyone's doing in the AU, but mainly it's about Masukyu being witch and catboy familiar  
> Woooo rarepairs!

Azami and Yuki are in one of their _moods._

By which Masumi means they won’t stop practicing spells, leaving Kumon feeling restless and clingy without his friends, and it means that he’s bothering Masumi instead. He’s holding one of Masumi’s paws—because of _course_ this had to happen when Masumi is transformed—and chattering about how he doesn’t understand why Yuki needs to get his fire magic just right and why Azami is studying earth magic so seriously.

“Because it’s important to their crafts,” Masumi says, the words feeling weird in his cat mouth. This is why he doesn’t speak when transformed. “Leave me alone.”

Kumon pouts at him. “Come on! I just want to ask them about their familiars—Er, I mean—” His face turns red impressively fast.

Masumi squints at him, tugging his paw away. He _could_ scratch Kumon, if he wanted to, but that wouldn’t foster very good witch-familiar relationships, or something. Whatever Omi said the last time Masumi went back home and complained about how _loud_ Kumon is. “Why did you want to ask _them_ about _me?”_

Masumi can’t imagine two familiars more annoying than Yuki and Azami’s familiars. They’re nothing like Masumi.

Kumon deflates. “It’s nothing bad, I swear. I was just wondering about… how they get along with them…” He scratches his cheek, pulling further away from Masumi, and Masumi almost feels guilty with how dejected he looks.

Masumi stands to transform back into a human. If they’re going to actually _talk_ he might as well be comfortable with it.

“Yuki,” Masumi begins, when Kumon’s eyes are trained on him again, “gets along with Kazunari by ignoring him. Same with Azami and Homare. So you don’t need to do anything important to get along with me. It’s not like you actually chose me for my personality.”

Kumon cringes.

It’s true. Witches and familiars are usually paired on basis of who’s available, and all Kumon had needed Masumi for was to get a familiar in order to control his magic better. That’s it. Masumi had nothing to do before that but hung around the foster home waiting for Izumi to give him more to do, and now she’s given him this. That’s all it is.

“Still,” Kumon says, frowning. “Yuki said something about talking to Kazu about creative slumps, though! They obviously worked things out!”

“Not your problem,” Masumi shoots back. “Just let me do what I want, and I’ll let you do what you want.”

“We’re already doing that, though.”

“So?” Masumi yawns. He wants to sleep. He wants to dream of Izumi… He wants to imagine that the sun has come above him, warming him gently, and maybe that he can actually get along with Kumon without effort—

When he opens his eyes, Kumon is above him. Masumi feels something inside him shy away, like when Izumi first looked at him with pitying eyes and told him that they’d never be meant to be. Like the very idea of his mind wandering away from Izumi, like it’s been doing more and more frequently the more time he’s apart from her, is the worst thing to ever happen.

It’s an ugly feeling.

“We can do something together, at least!” Kumon says, staring into Masumi’s eyes with his own bright yellow ones. They’re almost catlike, a perfect fit for Masumi.

The ugly feeling curls deeper inside him, but he still nods. “Fine.”


End file.
